Some electronic apparatuses have a touch panel supported on a lower casing with an elastic member interposed therebetween. The touch panel, the elastic member, and the lower casing are coupled by using a bonding member. The elastic member of such an electronic apparatus is in the form of a frame that is substantially identical in outer shape to the touch panel. Each edge of the frame includes a plurality of through-holes. The through-holes are filled with a heat-shrinkable member that penetrates the front and back surfaces of the elastic member.
For mounting structures that use adhesive to mount a panel to a mounting plate, it is desirable to enable the panel to be mounted to the mounting plate even if the adhesive has relatively low bond strength to the mounting plate.
The following is a reference document.
[Document 1] International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2012/117738.